A Shadow of Immortality
by LivingDeadGirl1
Summary: Harry's really in trouble when he have to study at Hogwarts Dark Art's school, without anyone to help and even Dumbledore's dead. Could he see any light at the end of the tunnel? Chapter I is just a prologue, sorry. Rated R for mature content and a lot of
1. Odd Starting

Shadow of Immortality

A/N: All right… that's my first fic on FF.net, although this isn't my first fic. But it's the first in English, I think. You see, English isn't my first language and all, so, Gomen nasai for any grammar errors. ^-^"

This fic may sound "happy", but, trust me, this changes in the 2nd chapter! ^-^

Shadow of Immortality 

Prologue:An Odd Year

Another year at Hogwarts.But this is going to be no ordinary year. Definitely not. Now that The One Who Must Not Be Named is back, this could be a good year. A very, very good year. Especially because of Harry Potter. Draco wished that he could die this year… but if he survived this year too, it wouldn't be a problem after all. He was seriously thinking about using Potter as his personal slave. The thought of that pleasured him, leaving an evil smile in his face. Crabbe and Goyle, by his side, could only think things like "Uga Buga" or "Duh" and babble. Typical of them. Draco sometimes thought that they weren't humans, but something lower, without brains. But, as the origins of them never really interested him, he never came to a conclusion.

Them he opened the door to the next wagon just to find that Harry Potter and his fool friends were there. 

"Oh, Pottie, MudBlood and the red-haired-poor-fool troupe!" He exclaimed when Hermione and Ron turned angrily to him. But, surprisingly, Harry stayed calm. As a matter of fact, he even paid attention to him, because he was looking outside. Harry looked very, very tedious. Even sad. But Ron and Hermione weren't so tedious and started yelling at Draco.

"Get out, you fucking bastard!" Yelled Ron at him. He looked furious, about to jump at Draco if he stayed at the wagon for longer. Draco looked at him with his I-am-not-a-bastard look and Crabbe and Goyle were ready to jump at Ron if Draco said to them to do so. 

"Come on Draco, get out!" Said Hermione, without a lot of patience. "Why should I?" Asked Draco, defiantly. "If you don't want to, don't go. I don't care." Said someone Draco recognized as Harry. But his voice was very, very weak. 

"What's your problem, Pottie?" Asked Draco, sarcastly. He had to discover the cause oh Harry's sadness, so he could tease him even more! "Get…. Out!" Yelled Hermione, instead. She was ready to take her wand and cast an Unforgivable Spell at him, and she was looking at him with so frightening eyes that, if Draco wasn't a Malfoy, would scare him to death. 

"Do you want to fight, you foolish Mudblood? Well, I don't think it's a good idea, because I may want to do very bad things to you when the Dark side rises fully…" Said Draco with his evil smile that always set the others to craziness. Hermione raised her wand, even paying attention at his statement, but before she could spell a very nasty spell at him, the door opened.

"Don't you dare say something like that, you fucking bastard." Said a very calm, feminine voice. Draco turned to see who were fool enough to talk like that to him, and paused for a moment to see the girl. She had brown, short hair, and just in front oh her shining, beautiful red eyes, there was a pair of glasses that gave to her a "Know-it-all" look. She was wearing a red cloak instead of the normal black one and holding a wand pointingdirectly to Draco.

"Why not? Who are you to talk to me like that? Don't you know me? I'm Draco Malfoy!" Said Draco, giving her a very nasty look and saying his name and surname like they were something very, very special. 

"Yeah, I've heard of you. Your father is a Death Eater. I still don't know why Dumbledore lets you study at Hogwarts… anyway, I think you're the one who needs some presentation. I'm Victoria Stonyll, and, I'm not very happy to say that, your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher." Said the girl, examining Draco with a disgusting face.

"Our new teacher? How this could be? You look like a 18 years old girl!" Said Draco, surprised. Victoria laughed. "Oh, I don't know why do you think that!Well, let me see.. ah, I remember! I think that's because I AM 18 years old!" 

"You're really young for a teacher…" Murmured Hermione, but loud enough for Victoria to hear. "Yes, I know. But I'm very powerful, so, Malfoy, don't you challenge me again, or you'll be very, very sorry." Said Victoria, giving Draco a murderer look. He felt frightened by her, but he wouldn't show that. "Oh, well… I come here to speak to Harry. Alone." She said, looking to Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, ok." Said Hermione, grabbing Ron's arm and going to the next wagon. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle went to the opposite side. Trough her glasses, Victoria stared at Harry, who didn't seen very interested in her. "Confused, aren't you?" Whispered her, gently. Harry slowly turned to her, just to face her with his black face.

"Yes. I think I'm not as mature as Dumbledore thought…" Murmured him, looking at her eyes, without any expression. Victoria shook her head. "No. You're confused because you're too mature. Too mature for your age. Well, this isn't surprising, anyhow, it isn't very usual that 15 years old boys have to face death so near… That have to learn in who they could trust… Now, you're thinking that you want Hermione and Ron to be away… you know that anyone that is your friend could be next Voldemort's victim…. And you don't want them to suffer, do you?" She said, in a mother's tone. Harry looked a little surprised. If it was because Victoria knew so well what he was feeling or if it was because Victoria said –Voldemort- instead of –The One Who Must Not Be Named-, she couldn't tell. But, somehow, he showed sympathy for Victoria. She smiled.

"And, when do you think things couldn't go worse, your sweetheart dies. You feel like lost, don't you?" She said, with a caring look. Now, Harry WAS surprised. He didn't tell anyone that he liked Cho! Even when she died, victim of a very nasty, fucking, bastard, son of a bitch Death Eater. How could Victoria know that? "How do you…" Harry started, but Victoria put a hand in his mouth. "I have my ways of knowing…" She murmured, smiling.Under her glasses, her red eyes were calm, peaceful. Harry felt very secure around her.

"Well, as your new teacher, and, I hope, your new friend, I'm here to help you. I don't have that much to say, just… stay calm. Try to be happy, no matter what happens. If your friends die tomorrow, how would you feel to think that you've lost them and you've passed the last days with them trying to be away from them? Sounds silly, doesn't it?" Victoria says, looking deep down at Harry eyes. Seeing that he nodded, she gets up from her seat and goes to the door. "So, see you." She says, before opening the door and having Ron falling at her feet.

"Tee hee… Eavesdropping is a very impolite thing,didn't you know, Ron?" She says, giggling. After she walks away, Ron and Hermione go to talk to Harry. "I don't like her. Who she thinks she is to tell me what's impolite? She called Draco a fucking bastard! Not that he isn't, really…" Whispers Ron to Hermione, when Victoria is wagons away. Maybe she's right, thought Harry, maybe I need to relax. Anyway, what could go worse? But one thing was floating in mind: How did she know so much things about him? "Hey, Harry, what she said to you?" Asked Hermione, interrupting Harry's thinking. Harry looked at her like he was sleepy and murmured something like "Nothing very important…". For some odd reason, he didn't want to tell them about all the things Victoria knew about him. "What about Explosive Snap?" Ron asked him. "Hmmm… I think so." Murmured Harry. 

Whatever Victoria said to him, Hermione thought, it seemed to help him. From nearly ignoring them, Harry started to play Explosive Snap with both. Harry wasn't a lot more happier, but now he seemed to want to be.

You see, having to deal with so much beloved's deaths isn't that easy… Well, at last he still had Hermione and Ron. And Sirius. And Dumbledore. It wouldn't be that bad, Harry thought. And, on the other side, there still were Snape, Draco, and… Voldemort. It was going to be a very, very odd year, he could tell. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, he looked at the impressive castle. The atmosphere seemed very dark. But the castle seemed very secure, too. Definitely, it was going to be a VERY odd year. For good, for bad. But, Harry realized, it wasn't like all the other 4 years at Hogwarts were that normal… 

Suddenly, it started to rain. A lot. "Let's go inside, Harry!" Said Hermione , grabbing Harry's arm and letting them go inside. Outside, the rain become a storm. But Peeves didn't care, he continued to throw plates at Hermione & Co until they sat at the Gryffindors table, waiting for the Sorting Ceremony. As usual,Minerva McGonagall put the Sorting Hat onto a four-legged little bench and it started singing is song:

_Here I am_

_The Sorting Hat_

_Don't be afraid of me_

_I will look at your heart_

_And I will wisely choose_

The House that fits you

_Maybe you're a Gryffindor,_

_Brave of heart and_

_Soul_

_Or maybe, who knows, besides me, _

_You're a Hugglepuff,_

_The wise one_

_Who wants to be the happiest?_

_And, why not,_

_A Ravenclaw_

_The most intelligent, _

_The ones that want the good grades and_

_Good hearts_

_Or, for last, a Slytherin, _

_To find your hidden power,_

_Your own destiny?_

_Come to me_

_And we will see_

_What house meets_

_Your fate!_

After the clapping, Harry looked around. His new DADA teacher, Victoria, was talking with Snape, his most hated teacher. And, to his surprise, they both looked very happy. What an odd start, he thought, for a very odd year.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Now, the sorting comes. It went pretty fast, as the new students were sorted, but, as one of the last students was sorted ("Wisin, Tonahmos!"), Draco could now see that there was a student that seemed too old to be a first year. Now that just the student was there, he could see that it was a 'she'. She had green, long hair tied in a ponytail, and her cloak just fits her thin skin. Dumbledore got up, and, claiming for everyone attention, he spoke "For last, we have a transfer student this year. Her name is Luci Hotting, and she's a fifth year. She came from Brazil, so, could we give a good clapping to our new student?". Them, everyone clapped for the second time and Draco could tell that the girl blushed. Minerva pointed the hat to her and before the clapping ended, she already was with the big hat at her head. Every eye on the hall was looking at her and a few very long seconds have passed before the hat said "Gryffindor!". The Gryffindors clapped and the Slytherins stayed quiet. 

Before Luci went to the Gryffindor's table, she looked to the Slytherin's table and her bright gold eyes met the gray, deadly ones of Malfoy.She seemed very frightened and fragile, and Draco seemed surprised by the meeting of eyes. But it wasn't his fault to be looking to her… she was pretty beautiful! And this rare green hair… where did she got that?

When Luci sat near Harry & Co, Draco sighed. Another foolish person for the team… after rolling his eyes, he turned to Pansy, that was giggling by his presence. Guy, how anyone could giggle that much? "Drakie, dear, how was your vacation?" She asked like sugar. He looked at for a few instants. "Fine." He said, not wanting to start a conversation. Last year he used her as most as he could, and now, he had lack of interest at her. Pansy, by the other side, was still giggling around him. Girls, he thought, could anyone understand them? I used her and she still likes me… well, bad for her…. He turned to the food, that have fulfilled his plate, as always. 

In the Gryffindor's table, Hermione was trying to be friendly to Luci. "From which school you come from?" She asked. "Gottenensk. Who are you?" She asked, looking at Ron, Hermione and Harry. "Oh, forgot to tell! I'm Hermione Granger, he's Harry Potter and he's Ronald Weasley, but he prefers to be called Ron." Hermione said, hitting her head and pointing them. "Nice to meet you. Hmmm… how are the teachers?" Said Luci, looking at the teachers table. "Well… Dumbledore's the headmaster, he's very cool… and crazy. The one by his side is Minerva McGonagall, our Transfiguration and Head-teacher. She's very rigid. On the other side is Severus Snape, our most hated teacher. Oh, he teaches Potions. The biggest one is Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He's very… different. But is a good person. The others are pretty… normal…" Said Harry. "Yeah, as normal as they could, at least." Said Hermione, smiling.

"Uh, I see… I like it here. Gottenensk was a little small… you see, in the middle of the Amazon Forest there's no space for big castles like this one… Hogwarts is pretty big.. I feel secure here… I hope this school is better than the other one…" Luci said, smiling. "Uh… why do you exchanged school?" Asked Hermione. Luci turned red. "Well… that's… uh… nothing, really…" She said, running from the subject. Secure. Maybe she didn't know about Voldemort, thought Harry. Otherwise, who would find that's secure to study in a school that later or sooner would be attacked by him?

"Well, everybody, you could go to bed now. Tomorrow your classes start and I don't think you all could learn anything if you're sleepy." Said Dumbledore. "Already?" Whispered Luci, sadly. She had so many things to talk about! Oh, anyway… Tomorrow she wouldn't stop talking.

A/N: Well, that's it. Please, will you review? * Puppy eyes * 

Ah, I have a few questions, if anyone could be very kind to answer me:

  1. What's this 'mary sue' thing? I've heard of that, but I don't who's she!

  1. Could you guess where I'm from? Wait, that's not the question… maybe… could you please review? (déjà vu?)


	2. A Harry's POV

A/N: Well, I don't think I have any comments

A/N: Well, I don't think I have any comments... so, on to the history! ^-^

Shadow of Immortality 

Chapter II: A Harry's POV

Well… waking up isn't that hard. Hard it was to believe that my first class in the year would be Potions… Sigh. This could throw anyone down. With my cloak and Ron, Luci and Hermione we went to have breakfast. After eating something we went to the class. Hermione and Ron were quite sad because of the class too. Who wouldn't? Snape is awful to us! Luci seemed very excited, obviously. It was her first class in Hogwarts and she didn't know Snape as good as us. Well, her happiness wouldn't last for long…

"You're late. May I start this year taking 10 point from Gryffindor?" Said Snape, with is sarcastic smile. Oh, how I hated him! And I was sure he hated me too… "We are that late?" Asked Luci with wide eyes. "Yes, you are. And don't think I will forgive you just because you're new here. Maybe you're getting in the same way of Potter…" He gave me a hate look, but this was normal. Luci's happiness went down. Poor her. In the class, I stayed with Ron and Hermione with Luci.

"Hey, Potter-boy, how's the new girl? I've heard that she's very smart… maybe she will teach you and the Weasel how to use magic…" Said Draco, looking at my eyes. I hated him too! Why he teases me that much! I didn't do anything to him! Ron looked furious too. And Snape pretended that he didn't hear a thing! Oh, who they thing they are?

"Come on! I'm not that smart! Now, could you please shut up?" Said Luci behind me. Her voice didn't sound angry, it sounded… tired. "Oh, I'm afraid! The new girl said to me to shut my mouth!" Said Draco, sarcastly. All of the Slytherins laughed and, again, Snape acted like he didn't hear a thing. What's the damn problem with him?

"Harry, pay attention!" Said Ron, grabbing my arm. Our potion was.. well… strange. I could tell anyone that it was an orange potion! Oh, well… it had to be a purple potion… But, hey, orange isn't that far from purple!

"Professor Snape, we finished our potion!" Hermione said, raising her hand in the air. Snape, not very happy, I could tell you, went to where Hermione's potion was. It was a shining purple potion. Snape sighed. "Well… you did it *very* well…." Said him, sadly. How he could hate so much when his students did the right things? "So, could you give us 10 points?" Said Luci, smiling. Snape looked away. "Ew… I think so…". Both Hermione and Luci smiled, triumphal way. The class ended just after that, thanks god. Now it was… Defense Against Dark Arts! Well, let's see if Victoria was a good teacher…

Before we left the room, I saw Draco looking very odd. Odd in which way? How I wanted to know that! Well, actually I didn't have so much time to think about that because a very loud sound invaded the castle. What's the hell?  
  
"Snape, come on! They need us!" A voice called from outside the room. I recognized it as Victoria's voice. "I'm coming!" Snape said, running away. Well, he left all of us here, without nothing to do. What they wanted to do? My curiosity overtake me and, before Ron or Hermione could think about anything, I followed them. Getting away from all of the teachers, don't ask me how, I succeed into following them until the Hogwarts' grounds. It was a very strange weather, now I could see. There was a big storm and a very strong wind. Strangely, from inside the castle I couldn't see that. Snape, Victoria and Dumbledore were casting a lot of spells. Why? Don't ask me!

Soon, I saw something really horrible… I really didn't want to see that. My eyes were wide open,I could feel, as a dark shadowappeared in front of Dumbledore. My scar started to ache a lot… like never ached before. Not even when Voldemort was just in front of me. Tryingto keep my eyes open, I saw the dark shadow doing something and Victoria, Snape and Dumbledore in defense positions. A second later, just after realizing that the shadow could only be Voldemort(Couldn't be any other one! My scar was hurting like never!), I passed away. Against my willing, surely.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Ouch. My head hurts. Especially my scar. "Oh, you've wake up, Potter-boy…" Said an awful voice. Draco's voice. "What's up?" I remember asking, still trying to open my eyes. "Nothing really. Just that Voldemort's the new headmaster." Said Draco, very calmly. Oh, right, just that… WHAT? Opening my eyes very suddenly and sitting on the bed. "What?" I asked, eyes rolling. I get my glasses on the side of the bed and look deep into Draco's eyes. "Voldemort's the new headmaster. All of the old teachers were expelled and Dumbledore's dead. Well, not all of them… Snape's still there as our Potions teacher and Victoria, for some odd reason, is with Voldemort." I rolled my eyes. This couldn't be true, could it? I say… Dumbledore dead was rather… odd. Oh, odd. I'm starting to hate that 'o' word!

"Come on, Potter-boy, let's go. You have a lot of things to do." Said Draco, looking at me. What's the hell? Looking around, I sense some kind of evil… I don't know why, but I believe Voldemort's the new headmaster. But how? And he couldn't have killed Dumbledore, could he? And where Ron and Hermione were? Draco's growing impatiently, I could see by his eyes. "Get up NOW! Or else you will start your day with a Crucio curse!" He said, with his grey-pale eyes looking like death. Crucio curse? He couldn't, could he? Now my head was hurting again, but because I was very, very confused. 

"You don't need to do that, Malfoy-boy. Now, get away." Said a feminine voice on the door. Draco turned to the voice to see the girl. It was Victoria. Again, I know. "Why would I?" He asked, ironically. Déjà vu?. "Because I'm saying so." Said another voice. A cold, death's like voice. My scar hurts again. Voldemort? Please, don't. I want to be happy! Why nobody's want to listen to me?. "Oh, right. I'm going, headmaster." Said Draco, shaking. Even he fears Voldemort!

"Good to see you, Harry." Said Voldemort, with all of his sarcasm. My scar… stop that! "Harry, stay calm…" Said Victoria, putting her hand on my forehead. Suddenly my scar stopped hurting. How? Well, now I could look around. Voldemort was looking at me with his snake's like eyes. My body froze. And, sitting on the side of the bed with her hand on my forehead, was Victoria.

"Hmmm… I don't like the idea of him without his hurting scar… but at least now I could talk with him…" Murmured Voldemort, coming nearer. This is just a nightmare. Just a very, very bad nightmare. Please, I want to wake up! "Well, Potter, how are you?" He asked, with his eyes laughing of sarcasm. I couldn't say a word. My entire body was froze.

"Come on, Voldie, he's still sleepy…" Said Victoria, in a low tone. Voldie? What's the hell going here? "I don't care. He needs to know. He needs to respect his new headmaster." Said Voldemort, looking at me again. It was like I was going to crash. Damn it! "New headmaster?" I whispered, trying to get up.

"Sure. Dumbledore's dead, you know. Now, Hogwarts is my personal Dark Art's school. Isn't that nice? For a moment I considered killing you, but I changed my mind. You're strong, and, studying you may turn out to be my Death Eater…" Said Voldemort, like saying a cookie's recipe. But cold like ice. Me? A Death Eater? Maybe I'm not the only one that's dreaming! "I never will be your Death Eater!" I yelled at his cold and snake's like face. "Oh, you will.. anyone that ends this school will get out as my Death Eater…" Said Voldemort, coldly. "You can't hold me here! I want to go home!" I yelled again. This was starting to annoy me. "But you can't. This castle is protected by me now and no one could get out or enter here… just the animals, of course." Said Voldemort, coldly laughing. It was really nasty. "So, be a good boyand follow Draco…" Said him, going to the door. "Victoria, you come with me." He says, for last. "Damn it… ok, I'm going, Voldie, dear…" Victoria whispers, going behind Voldemort.Voldie? Dear? Oh, my… if this was a nightmare, it would be a very bizarre nightmare…

"You listened to him: Follow me!" Said Draco, entering in the room again. Gosh… that was starting to be really awful.Like I had no other choice, I followed him. After walking for a while(and noticing thatthere were justSlytherins walking around there and a few Ravenclaws and Hugglepuffs, but no Gryffindor.), we reached a dungeon. A very nasty deep dungeon, to be more sure. It was big and, as soon as I entered it, I saw Hermione and Ron. They looked very happy to see me. "Harry, you're alive!" Cried Hermione, coming to me. Sure. I'm the Boy Who Lived, after all. What an ironically thing. 

"Well, Potter-boy, have a good stay here… not." Said Draco, laughing. He them got out of the dungeon and left Hermione, Ron and me locked here. Shit thing. "Harry, I'm glad you're ok. They locked us here!" Said Ron, sadly. "Yeah… we will have classes in another place, they say…" Said a girl's voice on the other side of the dungeon. Looking well, I saw Ginny there. And Fred and George were there too! And Neville. And Luci.Nobody else. 

"Harry… I'm afraid…" Said Hermione, sitting on the floor. "We're lost.. even Dumbledore's dead!" She cried, not wanting to look at me. "He isn't dead." I said, firmly. Sure. Like I believed in that. But I couldn't stand seeing my friends cry! "How do you know that?" Ron asked. Yeah, good question. "Well… I… feel that." I said, not very sure. 

"Sigh… in one hour we will have our first class…" Said Ron, looking away. I sit on the floor to think. Well, let's try to find some hope. Oh, nice try, Potter! What's your hope? That Dumbledore will break off from the window and rescue us from there? Sure. Not. Well… maybe Sirius. Odd, too. Argh, the 'o' word again! Damn thing! For some moments, that seemed like nothing for me, everyone's was lost in their own thoughts. Them, someone opened the door. 

"Come now. It's time for you classes." Someone said. He was an old boy, maybe on the last year of Hogwarts. Hogwarts, Dark Art's school. Oh, nice thing. Very nice. I want to die, anyone! "I'm Dick Avery, one of the Voldemort's new Death Eater, and I'm a Head Boy. Respect me or else you will die, understood?" The boy said, nastily. No one said one word. Jokes weren't allowed, I think. Soon, he stood next to a door. "The twins, enter here." He said, coldly. The twins entered, without a word. Next, he pointed another room. "Longbottom, Granger, Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hotting, you enter here." Well, we entered. Ginny stayed there, looking at me. Maybe she hoped that I would do something heroic. Oh, well, maybe I'm heroic, but no matter what, I'm no suicidal! She was about to cry, what them we were locked inside the room. It was a large room, with many students. All Gryffindors. Oh, the professor. He was…. Next to the blackboard. Tall, thin, pale, dark haired, dark eyes, a dark blue robe. And, what a coincidence! He looked very, very cold. Like all of the Slytherins. 

"Sit down, you bastards! I'm the one that isn't glad to teach Dark Arts to some foolish students like you Gryffindor are, so, be very, very, obedient or you will be very, very sorry." The teacher said. Oh, how nice of him! Trying to be as impolite as he could be to us just in our first class! Well, I sat down with Hermione and Ron. It wasn't in my plans to annoy him. After all, I liked to be alive.

"Well… Let's start… Seeing that you are fifth years and never had a Dark Arts class before, we need to hurry. Let me see…oh, before I start… you will have to use that.." He said, nasty. Them, after looking inside his bag, he got some bracelets. "Wear those. They'll will block some of your magical powers, so you won't try anything funny." He said, giving to us – better, throwing at us – the bracelets. They were smart, after all. Without that much of choice, I wore the bracelet. I didn't feel a thing. Maybe it didn't work all that well.

"Well, I think everybody loves music here, being the happy foolish ones you are, right? Well, now you should learn that music isn't just for your own pleasure… it could annoy other people as well! Listen…" The teacher said, turning on some kind of music. Them, an awful sound come. I felt my heart being throw away. And it was hard to breathe, like my lungs were gone. And it was just my first class. If I could end this year alive, I would be a happy boy… not. Damn thing. Maybe if I were on the Dark Side, things wouldn't be that hard… me? A Death Eater?

A/N: Ok, here you go! I hope you're liking it! And no, this isn't a POV fic, just this chapter. Just a chapter in POV. Odd, uh?

Harry: Shut up with this 'o' word!

Sorry… and sorry to anyone who thinks that Harry is… out-of-character. Well, I thinks he's a little sarcastic, so, what's the problem? 


End file.
